


You'e the One That I Want

by thatawkwardfriend



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dancing and Singing, First Meetings, High School Musical References, Karaoke, M/M, Nerd Sherlock, Rugby Captain John, Rugby John, Sherlock is smitten, Sherlock's point of view, Singing, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, charming john, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatawkwardfriend/pseuds/thatawkwardfriend
Summary: High School Musical- inspired AU where John and Sherlock meet by being pulled into a around of karaoke against their will. Nerd!Sherlock and Rugby!John.





	

Sherlock checked his watch anxiously. It’s definitely been long enough. Anytime now he would make an excuse to leave and head home. 

“You alright, mate?” Mike Stamford asked. 

“Yes. It's just getting late.” Mike clapped him on the back. 

“Aw, come on. Don’t be like that. It’s Saturday night! Put that thing away and live a little.”

Sherlock turned the page of his chemistry book and sighed. Why did he think he’d be able to get any studying done here? He never should have agreed to come. 

“I brought you out here so you could take a break. Stay for one more round at least?” 

“Alright,” he said reluctantly. One more drink couldn’t hurt. Besides the next round of random karaoke was about to start, and it was always amusing to watch a pair of idiots get up on stage and embarrass themselves. He relaxed against the bar counter and took in the scene around him. 

The karaoke stage was lit and ready for the next two occupants. College students were drunk and grinding on the dance floor. Colorful lights roamed around them as the DJ turned up the already hard pounding music. 

Sherlock recognized different groups of people from his university. It was Saturday night, after all. Of course they would all be here. Over by the dance floor was a group of giggling girls from the cheerleading squad. On one side of the bar was a group of lads with greased back hair, leather jackets, and cigarettes. And directly across the floor from him and Mike were the rugby jocks in their matching jackets.

It appeared they had just won a game or something, going by the celebratory drinks going around. Front and center of the group was what appeared to be the captain. He clapped his mates on the back and took a swig of his drink. 

Sherlock knew of his reputation. All the girls went crazy over him. Not that he could blame them, he thought, now that he was getting his first good view of him. With those muscled arms, that golden-blonde hair, those sparkling blue eyes. . . oh shit they were looking right at him. 

The boy cocked an eyebrow in question at Sherlock. When he didn’t respond, he simply shot him an ever so charming smile. Sherlock’s knees nearly buckled. Now he _really_ couldn’t blame those girls.

Sherlock simply stared back in question. No one ever paid him even the slightest bit of attention. Why would the rugby captain, of all people, care to do it? The boy grinned at him once more before returning his attention to his mates. 

Sherlock stopped himself from staring and turned back to his chemistry book. _Enough of this._

“Ladies and gents! Who’s ready for another karaoke round?” Cheers erupted through the club. The lights dimmed and two spotlights began to roam, seeking random participants. 

“The bar has been set pretty high tonight! Who will be the next duo to come blow us away?” 

The spotlights slowed down. When the first one came to a full stop on Sherlock, he snapped his head up from his book in horror. Cheers broke out once again as Mike choked on his drink.

“What? No, I can’t.” 

“You’ve got to, mate,” he said choking back laughter. “It’s the rules.” 

He protested as several hands pulled him up to the stage. He mentally kicked himself as he climbed the steps. He should have gone home when he had the chance. 

The second spotlight slowed and stopped on the cute rugby captain. Sherlock groaned internally as his stomach did a flip-flop. _Of course._ The boy’s mates roared in amusement as they shoved him forward. He laughed and put his hands up in mock-defense, but inevitably received the same treatment of being pulled unwillingly to the stage. He climbed up and took his position by the microphone next to Sherlock. 

“And we have our two singers!” The host stood between them and clapped them both on the back. He took in Sherlock nervously looking down and rubbing his arms. 

“Hey, you two,” he said, addressing him more than the blonde boy. “Don’t be nervous. Just go for it. Have fun!” He gave the two of them a once-over and chuckled. “Besides, you might thank me for this one day.” 

He left, leaving Sherlock bewildered. _Thank him? What on earth for?_ He looked over and the blonde boy smiling at him reassuringly. 

“Don’t worry,” he said. He had a surprisingly pleasant voice. Utterly charming. This did nothing to help the butterflies swarming in his stomach. “It’ll be over soon.” 

Sherlock cupped his elbows in his palms and looked away. He hated to admit it but he felt slightly better than he did a moment ago. 

The upbeat intro to “You’re the One That I Want” from Grease played, and everyone applauded at the familiar song. 

_Oh boy,_ Sherlock thought, and took a deep breath. _Let’s just get this over with._

Beside him, the blonde boy jumped right into the first part: “I got chills, they're multiplyin',” he sang. 

Sherlock’s head snapped towards him as the crowd cheered in encouragement. Particularly the rugby team. He was good! . . . And his big, blue eyes were focused directly on him. 

“And I'm losin' control.” He began stalking towards Sherlock on beat with a playful grin.

“'Cause the power you're supplyin'. . .” Sherlock stumbled towards the end of the stage to escape his advances. One more step backwards and he would fall off. 

“It's electrifyin'!” the boy sang with exaggerated drama. Sherlock’s face turned ten shades of red. He knew the boy was just having a little fun and meant no harm, but he was not amused. 

Sherlock scowled as the rugby team lost it in the background. He pounded a finger into the boy’s chest and sang his part, equally as confident. “You better shape up! 'Cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you.” 

The boy’s eyebrow cocked smugly as if to say ‘oh really?’ clearly thinking he was just playing along to his little act. Sherlock put a forceful hand on his chest and walked them back to center stage, showing him that he was most certainly _not_ just playing along.

“You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true.” 

The boy smiled and joined in, obviously impressed at his fight. “Nothing left, nothing left for me to do.” 

Sherlock fought it momentarily, trying to maintain his scowl, but eventually melted into a smile. The boy’s voice was simply wonderful. And his smile . . . he couldn’t stay mad at it. 

Together they sang the chorus.

“You're the one that I want! You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey! The one that I want! You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey.” 

“The one that I want! You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh.”

Sherlock hated to admit it, but he was actually having a little fun with this. The boy put a little extra mock-drama into his voice as they finished the chorus. “The one I need, the one I need. Oh yes indeed, yes indeed!” 

Sherlock chuckled in amusement at his act. He couldn’t help it. The boy looked back at him, his eyes positively sparkling. He cocked his head as if to say ‘You can do better then? as the next verse approached. 

Sherlock smirked and accepted his challenge. 

“If you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey . . .” he strutted around the boy. “Meditate my direction." He fixed his challenging gaze directly on him. "Feel your way."

The boy seemed even further impressed. They sang the entire next part strutting in circles around each other. The crowd was loving it. 

“I better shape up, 'cause you need a man.”

“I need a man, who can keep me satisfied,” Sherlock continued. 

“I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove.”

“You better prove, that my fate is justified.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I'm sure down deep inside.”

Now facing each other again and smiling from ear to ear, they burst into the chorus.

“You're the one that I want. You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey.”  
“You're the one that I want. You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey.”

The boy rotated his shoulders back and forth in a little dance, both for Sherlock’s amusement and to appease the roaring rugby team that would no doubt give him hell later.

“The one that I want. You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh”  
“The one I need, the one I need. Oh yes indeed, yes indeed!”

_To hell with it,_ Sherlock thought, and he joined in his little dance.

“You're the one that I want. You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey.”  
“You're the one that I want. You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey.”

“The one that I want. You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh”  
“The one I need, the one I need. Oh yes indeed, yes indeed!”

At this point their microphone-free hands joined together. They lightly danced and spun each other back and forth through the last chorus.

“You're the one that I want. You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey.”  
“You're the one that I want. You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey.”

“The one that I want. You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh”  
“The one I need, the one I need. Oh yes indeed, yes indeed!”

“You're the one that I want. You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh”

The music came to an end, but the crowd cheered on for several moments as they caught their breath. The boy grinned warmly and stepped in so Sherlock could hear him over applause. 

“I’m John,” he said sticking, his hand out. 

“Sherlock Holmes.” Their hands shook as they chuckled breathlessly at the absurdity of what they had just done.

As their handshake came to a stop, neither let go. Sherlock’s smile grew. He thought maybe, just maybe, he might have to thank the host after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fluff! If you want, you can follow me on tumblr at itsjohnlockokay :)


End file.
